Trip to Hope Ranch
by ScarecrowLover86
Summary: Captain Stetson and Lee head out to help an old Friend, JT Hope.


Trip to Circle Hope Ranch  
  
****DISCLAIMER: All characters From Scarecrow and Mrs. King, and Hope Ranch belong to their proper owners. All other characters are my own creation. I don't profit from this story. It was written for my own and the enjoyment of others******  
  
Geogetown Apartment January 12, 2003 0800 hours Captain Elena Stetson was sound asleep in her husband's arms when the phone rang. She woke up and leaned to answer the phone. "Leave it." Lee told her.  
  
But knowing it could be important she answered it anyway. "Hello." It was William "Billy" Melrose. "We'll be right there Billy."  
  
Lee groaned as she got out of bed and got dressed. "Thought we had the week off?" He asked and he climbed out of the warm bed.  
  
"We do but Billy said a friend of mine called and needed my help."  
  
"Who?" Lee asked as he pulled on his blue cotton robe.  
  
"JT Hope."  
  
The Agency 0900 hours Lee and Elena walked in Billy's office. "About time you two got here." Billy said.  
  
"Give us a break Billy we have the week off. So what does this Mr. Hope need?"  
  
"Mr. Hope contacted us and asked specifically for Amanda Arthur."  
  
"What?" Lee asked.  
  
"I knew JT when I was little." Elena replied. "He doesn't know about my new name and life. As far as he knows I just work for a film company in DC. He doesn't know about my work in the military or the Agency."  
  
Billy nodded. "Well Mr. Hope now runs a program for young kids that have been arrested. He takes them to his Ranch and teaches them to be Ranch hands and makes them work hard and so far its worked. He's helped six kids so far."  
  
"So what does he need us for?" Lee asked  
  
Elena looked at him. "I believe he asked for me Love, not the both of us."  
  
"He said he had a kids he couldn't handle and he could use Amanda's skills to help with this one." Billy replied.  
  
"When do I leave?" Elena asked.  
  
"You mean when do we leave." Lee stated. "I'm going with you."  
  
"I figured that." Billy stated. "So I got two tickets for the 10 o'clock flight. Good luck."  
  
Elena took the tickets and walked out with Lee right behind her.  
  
They headed to Dulles and were soon on their way to California.  
  
Several hours later Lee and Elena arrived at the airport and grabbed their bags. Elena looked around for JT, but saw no sign of him. "Billy said JT would meet us here so where is he?"  
  
"Amanda!"  
  
Elena looked to see another old friend, "Colt!." She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well JT couldn't get away so he sent me to pick you up." Colt replied as Lee walked over. "And who is this." He asked pointing to Lee.  
  
"Colt this is Lee Stetson, my... uh partner." Elena replied. Lee just looked at her knowingly. True they had announced their mariage to Billy and every at the Agency and the SGC, but Elena's family still didn't know yet.  
  
"Nice to meet ya Lee." Colt said holding out his hand.  
  
"Same here uh Colt wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll let's get going JT's waiting for us." Colt said grabbing Elena's bag. They walked to the parking lot and found Colt's old truck. "Sorry about this. I wasn't told that your were bringing a friend so I just drove the truck. You don't mind sitting in the backseat with Hoss do ya?"  
  
"Hoss?" Lee asked.  
  
Elena opened the door and a Border Collie jumped out barking happily. "Hi Hoss. My you've grown last time I saw you you were just a pup."  
  
Lee sighed and loaded the bags into the truck. Elena smiled seeing Lee wasn't too happy about sitting with a dog. "Lee you take shotgun. I'll sit in the backseat with Hoss."  
  
Colt climbed in the driver's seat, Elena got in the back with Hoss and Lee sat in the front. "So Colt tell me about this program JT's got. Last time I was at the Ranch it wasn't much of a place for wild kids."  
  
"Well that's one reason the program works. We make the kids work hard and so them the meaning of an honest day's work. In fact one of the first boys decided to stay and help us out." Colt said.  
  
Soon they arrived at the Ranch and Elena got out and looked around seeing things hadn't changed much. She spotted Shorty on the porch and smiled. "You still here? Thought JT would have driven you nuts by now."  
  
Shorty laughed and walked over to her. "Its not like he hasn't tried." He hugged and introduced her to June and Mollie.  
  
"Things really are different. Good to see a woman here keeping JT in line though." Elena said.  
  
"Well I don't know how much I'm doing to keep him in Line but Mollie and I love it here." June replied.  
  
"Speaking of which where is he?" Elena asked.  
  
"Giving the kids a leason in riding." Shorty said. "I'll go get him and take over for him." Shorty walked down the hill to the horse corral.  
  
Elena looked around while Lee grabbed the bags. He sat the on the porch and The walked over to Elena. Colt and the girls had gone inside. "So wanna tell me how you know these Cowpoke?"  
  
Elena laughed. "Later sweetheart. First we need to talk to JT. I want to tell him the whole truth Lee. At least as much as I can. I've always been honest with him. I don't want to start lying to him now."  
  
Lee nodded alright. "We'll tell him but not at first. I want to meet him before you tell him everything."  
  
"Alright Love. We'll wait a little while. We'll tell him after supper."  
  
Lee smiled. "Supper?"  
  
Elena smiled, "Yeah ya know the third meal of the day."  
  
"What next? Roping Parrie Dogs?"  
  
"Maybe." Elena said with a grin as she gazed into Lee's hazel eyes.  
  
Lee smiled and leaned closer to her slowly "I think I'm going to enjoy seeing you be a cowgirl."  
  
"Oh really?" Elena asked as she started to kiss him.  
  
Before her lips touched his they were interupted. "Amanda!" Elena pulled away quickly and both she and Lee turned away from each other.  
  
Elena looked and spotted a man about 6'2 with light brown hair wearng jeans, a blue button up shirt, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, walking up the hill. "JT!" She called. She ran and met him half way and JT picked her up in a huge hug. Lee watched from the top of the hill with a look of pure jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"Oh its great to see you again." JT said smiling as he put Elena down. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you."  
  
"I was only 19 the last time you saw me." Elena replied. They walked up the hill talking while Lee watched.  
  
"And who is this?" JT asked when they reached Lee.  
  
"JT this is my partner, Lee Stetson. Lee this is JT Hope."  
  
"Hi Lee. Welcome to Circle Hope Ranch." JT said holding out his hand to Lee.  
  
Lee glared at him for a moment then took his hand. "Nice to meet you JT."  
  
Elena could see the tention between the two men and knew exactly why they were acting like they were. "Well boys why don't we get inside out of the sun."  
  
"City life really has made you soft hasn't it Amanda?" JT said jokinly.  
  
"No but I'm not dressed appropoately to ride bulls at the moment and Lee and I don't have on our hats." Elena replied. "And besides we've a lot to talk about."  
  
They nodded and walked in the house. JT grabbed some glasses and poured them all some lemonade. "So what have you been up to all these years?"  
  
"There's a lot I'd love to tell ya JT, but I just can't right now. So why don't you tell us what the trouble is?"  
  
JT nodded. "Well you know about my project. So far it hasn't been easy but the last six were angels compared to the group I've got now."  
  
"How can I help you with that?"  
  
"Well this time they sent a girl."  
  
"And you want me to work with her?" Elena smiled. "You were never good when it came to talking to ladies."  
  
"Well other than you that it." JT corrected.  
  
"Only because I was a tomboy."  
  
"I can believe that." Lee said.  
  
"Oh hush." Elena said as she hit him playfully.  
  
"You two seem pretty close." JT said.  
  
"We've been working together for several years. So yeah we're pretty close with one another." Lee said.  
  
"Lee knows me better than any one else." Elena added.  
  
"I see." JT replied looking a little sad. "But like I was saying this girl is well stuborn, independant, annoying and down right un cooperative."  
  
"Hmmm sounds like someone else I used know." Lee said only to get a kick under the table.  
  
"So you want me to talk to her and get her to cooperate?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No problem. Where is she?"  
  
"With Shorty and the boys trying to learn to ride horses." JT replied.  
  
"Good. I'll just change and then we'll get started."Elena said.  
  
JT showed her to her room and Lee carried the bags. "You can bunk with Colt or the boys Lee." JT said as he walked back down stairs.  
  
Lee walked in and set the bags down and closed the door. "I think not."  
  
Elena just smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Aw come on love. I thought you and Colt were getting along so well." She teased.  
  
Lee wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Yeah sure we were. Not as well as you and JT though."  
  
"I think your jealous."  
  
"I'm not jea.." Elena kissed him preventing furthur arguement.  
  
"Hmm been wanting to do that for a while now."  
  
"Me too." Lee replied.  
  
"We have to tell him Lee."  
  
"Yeah. We will. I'm not about to bunk with Roy Rogers out there."  
  
Elena laughed and kissed him again. "Well I better get changed. We've got a lot to do." Elena said pulling out of his arms.  
  
After changing into what Lee called "Cowboy uniforms" they went down stairs and met JT at the door.  
  
"I was about to come in after you two. What took so long?" JT asked.  
  
"We had a few things to discuss." Elena replied.  
  
They walked to where Shorty and the kids were and Elena looked at the girl. She was 5 foot with long black hair that hung ove her face. Her arms were covered with tatoos and her eyes each had 2 piercings and there was a ring in her nose. Elena sighed and knew why JT had a hard time with this one. JT introduce Elena and Lee to the kids and Elena tried to talk to Maria, who insisted on being called Jude, but she refused to listen.  
  
At the end of the day Elena had made very little progress and was tired. Shorty fixed a wonderful meal and afterwards Lee and Elena took a walk.  
  
"So you going to tell him?" Lee asked.  
  
"When we get back to the house." Elena said. "Right now I just want to take a walk with the love of my life."  
  
Lee smiled and took her hand in his and they walked to the pond. Lee stepped behind a tree and pulled Elena into his arms. "Been a long time since we had to sneak around like this."  
  
"Other than around my family."  
  
"True but that's easy to do. Don't have an old boyfriend following you like a puppy."  
  
"He is not an old boyfriend."  
  
"Uh huh. then why does he look like he wants to hit me everytime I get near you?" Lee asked.  
  
"I knew it." Elena said with a smile.  
  
"There's something there isn't there? He's head over heels for ya."  
  
"Not him. You!"  
  
"I know I am." Lee replied kissing her neck gently.  
  
"You're what?" Elena teased.  
  
"Head over heels in love with you." Lee whispered in a husky voice before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss.  
  
When the kiss ended Elena smiled and whispered "I love you too."  
  
Lee sat down leaning against the tree and pulled Elena down into his arms and held her tight. "So how about telling me how you know these folks?"  
  
"Well JT's dad and my uncle were good friends. I came out here to visit my uncle one summer and I met JT then. My uncle was very busy so I spent most of my time here with JT and Shorty. I was 15 and JT was 19 and talking of going to the adcadmy and becoming a cop. He left before the end of the Summer and a week later I went home to Viriginia." Elena told him.  
  
"And you never saw each other again til now?" Lee asked.  
  
"Well I came back to visit again when I was 19. JT was about to leave for his last year at the Academy. I promised him I'd be here when he got back, but mom got really sick and I had to return home. I wrote him for a year but he never replied to me letters. That's why I was so determind to come help him." Elena stood and held her hand out to help Lee up.  
  
Lee stood and pulled Elena back into his arms. "Let's just wait til morning. I can think of better things to do right now."  
  
"I'm sure you can but that'll have to wait I need to talk to JT and tell him the truth."Elena said as she tried to pull away.  
  
Lee held her tight and whispered. "Can we wait just a little while? Its so quiet and peaceful."  
  
As Lee continued to try and talk Elena into to staying there and enjoying the evening a little longer JT walked up to where they were. He didn't here all the conversation, but he did hear "No, Lee not right now."  
  
And not knowing he ran around the tree and pulled Lee away from Elena and hit him with all his might. "The lady said no"  
  
To his surprise Elena ran to Lee's side. "Are you ok sweetheart?" she asked as she carressed his cheek and lip which was bleeding slightly.  
  
"Sweetheart?" JT said confused.  
  
"Jonathan Thomas Hope what the devil do you think you're doing?" Elena demanded.  
  
"What? me? He was..." JT ran his hand through his hair. "Is there something I should know about you two?"  
  
"JT, Lee is my husband." Elena replied.  
  
The look JT gave her was a one of hurt and pain. "I see." He turned and punched the tree. "I'm sorry I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"JT there's a lot I need to tell you. Let's go back to the house and I'll explain everything."  
  
JT nodded and Elena put her arm around Lee and they walked to the house. Colt and Shorty were standing on the porch. "What happened?" Colt asked.  
  
Shorty took JT aside while Colt grabed a wet cloth for Lee. "He getting a lil too lcose to her?" Shorty whispered to JT.  
  
"He's her husband Shorty." JT replied.  
  
Elena sat beside Lee on the steps and took the rag from Colt. "I see you still have a mean right hook JT. I just wish you hadn't proven that like this." She said as she gently dabbed Lee's lip with the cloth.  
  
JT shook his head and sat on the porch swing beside Shorty. "So let's start from the begining Amanda."  
  
"Ok well for starters its Elena Stetson now. Captain Elena Stetson to be exact."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Yes. I'm in the Airforce. I changed my name to protect my family. Only a few people know my real identity. I met Lee several years ago. I work part time with him."  
  
"And what about this IFF place I called?"  
  
"That's actually a secret government Agency, where Lee and I work."  
  
"Elena he doesn't need all the details. After all most of it is classified." Lee said gritting his teeth.  
  
"I know Lee, but he needs to know all he can. JT there are so many thing I wish I could tell. So many things I've done and seen, but as Lee said its all classifed."  
  
"So this is why I couldn't track you down."  
  
"Yeah. I move around a lot. And I've changed a lot since you last saw me."  
  
"I can tell." JT said.  
  
Lee stood and looked at JT then turned back to Elena. "I'll be inside."  
  
"Alright sweet heart. I'll be there in a minute." She watched as Lee walked in holding his cheek.  
  
JT stood and asked Shorty and Colt to leave. "Alright boss." Shorty said laughing the whole time as he and Colt walked off.  
  
Elena sat on the swing and petted Hoss. "So why did you hit him?"  
  
"I didn't know I thought he was trying something." JT said sitting on the porch.  
  
"He was trying to talk my into sitting there and enjoying the evening with im instead of coming to tell you the truth."  
  
"Aman... uh Elena. There was another reason I asked you to come here. I was hoping to talk you into staying here for a long time. Guess I should have contacted you sooner."  
  
"And why didn't you? I wrote you for a year but you never replied. At first I told myself that you were busy with your last year of school and all but after a whole year of no replies a girl starts to wonder."  
  
"I started to write you so many times but I always balled the paper up and tossed it. I had planned to ask you to stay here when I got back, but I found you had returned home. What happened to 'I'll wait for you'?  
  
"I told you in my first letter mom was terribly sick and I went home to take care of her. I had every intention of returning as soon as she was well but when you never wrote I thought maybe you didn't want me to come back. And after a year I gave up and moved on with my life." Elena got up and sat beside him and Hoss hoped on the swing and layed down. "So what made you contact me now after all these years? And don't tell me if was just because of the girl."  
  
"Actually you have Shorty to thank for that. When none of us could get through to her he told me there was one person he was sure could handle her and that was you. He was right though of all the people I know you're the only one that could tame person or animal. I'm sure you could easily tame a wild stallion."  
  
Elena smiled a lil at his last comment thinking 'already done that one even though it took 3 years'. "So you finally tracked me down."  
  
"Yeah and it wasn't easy. Called your mom she said you were off on a filming mission in Colorado. She gave me the number to the hotel you usually stay at and they gave me another number. I called that and talked to a guy named O'Neill and he said you went home. So I called your mom again and finally she gave me the number to IFF and I talked to a Melrose he told me you'd be on the next flight out here."  
  
Elena laughed slightly. "The hotel you called was probably Lizzy's house and then you talked to Jack one of my COs and I'm sure he didn't mention which home I went to."  
  
"Which home? How many do you have?"  
  
"Well not counting my room at the base I have three."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Yeah well there's the place in Virginia near mom. I'm hardly ever there any more though. I've got a house in Colorado Springs near the base, and Lee and I have an apartment in Georgetown near the Agency."  
  
"So what exactly do you do in the Airforce"  
  
"Wish I could tell ya JT but that's the most classified thing I do."  
  
"Ok. So how long have you been married?" JT asked.  
  
"Three years."  
  
JT nodded. "So you're happy?"  
  
"Yeah happiest I've even been."  
  
"That's good. Well Elena I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Tell Lee I'm sorry about the jaw." He stood and went inside.  
  
Elena petted Hoss and told him night and went inside and up to her room where Lee was waiting at the door. "So what did he say?" was the first thing Lee said.  
  
Elena smiled and pushed him in the door and shut it and sat on the bed. Lee walked over and sat beside her. "Well he said he's sorry for hitting you."  
  
"I told you he wanted to hit me."  
  
"Its partly your fault you know."  
  
"My fault? How?"  
  
"If you had let me tell him earlier he wouldn't have hit you. He thought you were trying something. He was just trying to protect me."  
  
"You tell him that was my job?" Lee asked as he took her in his arms.  
  
"I think he knows that now. He did say one interesting thing though." Elena said as she wraped her arms around him.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"He thinks I could tame a wild Stallion."  
  
"Oh I know you can." Lee said before kissing her gently. "You tamed me after all. So a horse shouldn't be that hard."  
  
"Yeah and it only took what? Three years to tame you?" She teased.  
  
"And you never gave up on me for a moment."  
  
"And I'm gald I didn't." Elena said smiling.  
  
"Me too." Lee replied before kissing her again.  
  
"Good thing I didn't too."  
  
"Why's that?" Lee asked as he kissed her neck.  
  
"JT said he was going to ask me to stay here with him. If he had have asked a few years sooner I might have been Mrs. Hope insted of Mrs. Stetson."  
  
"Its his lost and for my sake I'm glad he didn't write you or ask you to marry him." he kissed her gentally and said "I'm the luckiest man alive. I love you Mrs. Stetson."  
  
And Lee showed her how much he loved her that night and the next morning Elena made a little conversation with Jude. Turned out she was framed for drug possesion and someone slipped somethign in her drink at a party. Elena talked with JT and with a little persation she was soon freed and cleared of all charges. Several Days later Elena and Lee packed their things to head home.  
  
"Well it'll be good to get back to DC." Lee said.  
  
"I guess. Going to miss the country though."  
  
"Yeah I'll miss it a little." Le grabbed the bags and they walked down stairs.  
  
"Well I hate to see you go Elena." JT said. "But you know you'll welcome to come by anytime you want. You too Lee."  
  
"Thanks JT. and you be sure to keep in touch."  
  
"Well now that I've got all the numbers and facts I should be able to actually do that." JT replied as he walked them to the truck.  
  
Elena opened the door and Lee put the bags inside. Before he could close the door Hoss hopped in and barked. "Hoss get out of there." JT scolded.  
  
Elena smiled. "Its ok he can go with us to the airport. I'll sit in the back with him."  
  
"You always did have a way with animals." Shorty said smiling. He hugged her and said, "Don't stay away too long this time lil lady."  
  
"I won't Shorty and you keep JT in line."  
  
She hugged JT and said, "Take care of your self JT and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."  
  
JT nodded and shook Lee's hand. "You're a lucky man Lee. Take care of her."  
  
Lee smiled and looked at Elena "Don't worry I will." Lee and Elena climbed in the truck and Colt drove them to the airport and said his goodbyes to them there before they got on the plane.  
  
As the plane took off Elena looked out the window and smiled thinking of how lucky she was. She looked at Lee and took his hand in hers and he smiled. 'Nothing in the world could make me blue as long as I've got Lee' she thought. She layed her head on his shoulder and slept the whole way home. 


End file.
